Liz, into the Twilight
by amy-with-an-i
Summary: I have just started writing. But this is a story about if Bella was actually Liz Parker from Roswell. I will stick to the characters as much as possible but the story will be changing drastically. Let me know what you think so far :)
1. intro

This is the first little bit of what I am writing so if you like my idea let me know :)

"We will be landing in Seattle, Washington in a few minutes please make sure all of your belongings are secure and that your seatbelt is on until after we come to a complete stop. Thank you" The flight attendant said cheerfully as Elizabeth Parker gazed out the window at the way the city was sectioned off in to nice even squares..

"Its interesting how everything we do as people, is to make everything into neat little organized spaces to fit whatever we see fit. Unfortunately it doesn't work that way, life is messy." Liz thought to herself while pulling her long dark chocolate colored hair to the side and leaning forward to put her forgotten book in her carry on bag.

"I've changed, I don't know how yet but living life with Max Evans has completely destroyed my entire life. I know that I should hate him but I can't seem to bring myself to." As Liz thought of Max a static charge began to build on her hands, so she clenched them tightly and quickly thought of something else. "I'm starting a new life here. I'm getting into Harvard. Life is going to be better living with Uncle Charlie in Forks. It has to be."

Liz got off the plane and walked to go pick up her luggage. As she started walking to the front of the airport, she heard someone calling her name and turned to see her uncle waving at her. So she approached him and pasted on a fake smile and gave him a hug. "Hey Uncle Charlie."

"Hey kiddo, aren't you glad I talked your dad out of sending you to that all girls school?" Charlie asked as he took two of her bags from her and started walking towards the doors.

"Thanks, and yeah although I don't think I would have minded much. Guys are overrated anyways, right Uncle Charlie?" Liz responded with the start of a true smile beginning.

"Hmm, I really don't think it's my department to make those decisions. As long as you go to school and stay out of trouble you can do what you like. That doesn't mean you can be partying all the time or anything but you know what I mean." Charlie said while trying to work out of having to talk boys with his niece.

"Sure do" Liz said while fighting not to laugh.


	2. Chapter 1 School

**I really want to get to school in this chapter, hopefully it works out. By the way, all Liz's thoughts will be in italics. :) **

* * *

The drive to the house was quiet. Liz continued to be lost in her mind as she looked at the trees as they progressed.

"Hey kiddo, you hungry?" Charlie asked while turning into a diner with a sign saying "The Lodge" out front.

"Sure." Liz replied, she really wasn't hungry but she also knew that it was her mood causing her lack of appetite

_I need to get used to this change in weather, I already miss the sun, and Maria_

"You'll get used to it", Charlie said while a happy looking woman wearing a bit to much make-up waked them to a booth.

"Get used to what?" Liz asked confused.

"The rain" Charlie laughed,"Everyone that comes from sunny places get that same look that your wearing now.

Liz smiled and said in an overly shocked tone "Are you reading my mind?"

"Yup, that's how I became sheriff you know, mind reading makes it hard to be a criminal." Charlie attempted to joke with her.

"I highly doubt there are any criminals in this town Uncle Charlie." Liz said while shaking her head. "Forks is smaller than Roswell and I doubt anyone wants to take the chance of getting soaked just to vandalize a tree."

With the mood lightened Liz ordered a side of fries and a coke. She looked outside to see a group of teenagers piling out of a van laughing about something.

"You'll be in school with them" Charlie said, following her gaze. "You drift off more than you did last time I saw you, you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, just a new place, you know how it is." Liz said as her fries were placed before her.

They finished eating and got back to the house where Charlie showed her the room he had set up for her. It had a computer in the corner and a full sized bed with faded blue-green walls. She carried up her suitcases with help and began putting her clothes in a dresser on the wall by the door. She placed a picture of Maria, Alex, and her all smiling sitting in a booth in The Crashdown in the window sill by the bed and went back downstairs to see Charlie before going to get ready for bed.

"Hey Liz, I already got you set up for school tomorrow, you don't have to go if you don't want but your dad faxed me your transcripts instead of waiting for the school to get it done. We are kinda slow around here. So you're all set." Charlie told her over his shoulder away from the football game he was watching.

"I will be there, thank-you. I'm going to jump in the shower and head to bed now though I am getting tired." Liz said while starting to turn back to the stairs.

"Okay kiddo, G'night" Charlie called.

_I have never been the new girl before. Tomorrow is going to be either terrifying, or amazing. I really don't see it as being amazing. Where is the FBI when you need a good distraction..._

Liz was soon in bed trying to make a plan for the next day but eventually realizing that she couldn't make a plan if she didn't know where she was going to be or the people that would be around her. She eventually fell asleep more stressed than she ever had been about the thought of going to school.

* * *

"You almost ready Liz?!" Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she replied. Liz had left her hair down and was wearing dark denim boot cut Levi's and converse with a simple white t-shirt and a thin black sweater that she left unzipped. Looking outside she realized she was going to need new clothes, she really never had to worry about being to cold back in New Mexico.

She ran outside and got in the car with Charlie. She didn't say anything on the drive and Charlie seemed to know that it wasn't a good time for conversation. They arrived at the school and Liz saw the same group of teens from the front of the diner from the day before.

"Good luck kiddo" Charlie said as he pulled up to the sidewalk.

"Thanks." Liz replied as she got out and started walking towards the school.

Liz walked down the hallways taking note of the class numbers as she looked for the office.

_I'ts just a school, so far so good. If I just keep to myself maybe people won't even notice I'm new. _As she passed by a group of girls they stopped their conversations to watch her pass. _Okay I guess that is just wishful thinking. Hey there's the office! Now I just have to work on my invisibility._

Liz walked into the office and the secretary looked up at her.

"You must be Charlie's niece, Elizabeth was it?" The woman asked her with a smile.

"Yes ma'am" Liz replied with a sinking feeling that everyone was going to know **exactly** who she was. Her chances of flying under the radar just disappeared.

"Give me a second and I will print your class schedule. Okay?" The woman said while still smiling.

A moment later the bell rang and Liz started to look around nervously. She didn't want to be late and the last thing she wanted was to be the last in class so the teacher could single her out even more than she felt she already was.

"Here you go, your first class is Biology and its right down that hall way okay? Come back here if you need anything and I will be glad to help." The woman told her before she continued whatever she was working on before Liz arrived.

Liz tried her best to get to her class on time, she really did, unfortunately luck was against her and about 10 seconds after the bell she walked through the door and stopped looking at the teacher.

"You must be Elizabeth Parker, the new name on my attendance sheet." The teacher smiled. "Guess it wasn't an error, I"m Mr. Banner."

"I go by Liz. Sorry I was late." Liz said glancing nervously at the other students in the room.

"Well Liz" The teacher replied "Sorry about the lack of options in seating would you mind sitting next to Mr. Cullen?"

Liz looked to the empty seat and smiled at the teacher as she started walking towards a guy that could have been a model.

_Wow that guy has Max's brooding stare down pat. There isn't anyway that his eyes are that color though._

The guy in question looked up at her and furrowed his brow like he was confused.

"Hey, I'm Liz" She said as she sat down.

He looked at her for a second and appeared even more puzzled before he blinked it away and said "Edward"

"Now today in class we will be doing our blood-types. Raise your hand if you already know yours." Mr. Banner started getting the classes attention.

Liz froze. She did already know her blood-type but she didn't know if her blood was normal anymore.

_Calm down, he is just going to hand out Serafol cards and if my blood doesn't coagulate on any of the types I will just be typed O. When I get the chance I will run some tests of my own to see if I am any different physically. _She took a deep breath and attempted to relax.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked her quietly while still looking at the teacher as he explained "Bedside Cards" to the room.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not usually squeamish. I could do this lab in my sleep, just don't like pricking myself with a needle you know?" Liz lied to try to cover her shock. Her heart continued to run a marathon in her chest and she tried to take another deep breath.

The teacher began handing out the cards.

Liz began to feel dizzy.

Mr. Banner gave everyone blood lancets.

Liz started to see small black dots in the corner of her vision.

The first student pricked their finger.

Liz blacked out.

* * *

**So what did you think? I am debating something right now. I will work on chapter length. Also I will attempt to update weekly. :) I know that usually people use the other scene thats in the movie, but I like this one better and it sets the suspicions that will begin arising soon. :D **


End file.
